Joseph Kragowski (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = General Kragg | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Colonel Krag; Colonel Simon Kragg | Identity = Public | Affiliation = , | Relatives = S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kragg (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Arlington, Virginia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Patch covering left eye. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = General in the U.S. military; Former colonel | Education = Military Academy. | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = 2001: A Space Odyssey Vol 1 8 | Last = | Death = | HistoryText = Colonel Kragg headed the security for the artificial life project of Dr. Broadhurst when the X-model machines went insane thus attacking the facility personnel leading to him losing his eye and several of his men. He later was order by Washington to hunt down X-51 (now Machine Man), and mobilized his forces. Kragg and his forces tracked Machine Man to Dr. Peter Spalding's sanitarium where then waited for Machine Man to leave. But just then Ten-For, an extraterrestrial robot, arrived and they were quickly beaten. Later as Kragg continued his hunt for Machine Man, he was visited by Spalding and Tracy Warner, another friend of Machine Man's. Kragg showed them that his men had captured Ten-For, but Ten-For easily escaped to continue his invasion mission. Just then Machine Man arrived and incapacitated Ten-For with hypnosis, then destroyed the invading Autocrons' fleet. Even though Kragg was impressed with Machine Man's actions against Ten-For and was willing to grant him the benefit of the doubt, he was told to continue the hunt by Senator Miles Brickman. During the hunt he saved Spalding from an agent of the Corporation and watched the Corporation's base get destroyed in an atomic explosion. Both Kragg and Spalding were surprised to find Machine Man had survived the explosion. After a congressional hearing held by Brickman, in which Machine Man was granted human rights and kept in Spalding's custody, Kragg congratulated Machine Man, and they put their differences behind them for good. He again met Brickman who called him a traitor for siding with Machine Man. Kragg observed that Brickman simply had a political agenda in hating Machine Man. Kragg was assigned to security at another facility where robots were being developed, and discovered that Dr. Wunro had created the robot Failure Five, who attempted to claim Machine Man's parts for itself. Kragg arrested Wunro while Machine Man defeated Failure Five. Operation: Zero Tolerance During S.H.I.E.L.D.'s investigation into Prospero Clinic during Operation: Zero Tolerance, General Kragg's daughter, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, was among those missing in action. Although there was still a chance that his daughter was alive, Kragg asked for an air strike to eliminate the threat of Bastion. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Military weaponry. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Military Personnel